The invention is directed to a system of light units, particularly a system of indoor light units.
Particularly given indoor lights, light units, luminaires or the like, the multi-faceted lighting jobs that occur indoors and the frequently changing spatial prescriptions, for example given recessed lights, lead to what are in part extremely different forms and light-oriented designs. For example, lights for picture screen workstations require a shielding, i.e., a lowering of the average luminance at the light exit face above a boundary angle to the perpendicular relative to the light exit face in a plurality of planes for a shielding angle of, for example 60° as required by the applicable standards and proposed standards, so that the limit value of the luminance according to these standards and proposed standards lies at 200 cd/m2, 500 cd/m2 or 1000 cd/m2. For other types of lights or light units, for example wall washers or ceiling washers, completely different demands are made of the distribution curve of the light intensity. Accordingly, the light technology of previous light units had to be individually adapted to the respective function and, potentially, also had to be adapted to the respective spatial prescriptions. For example, the shielding is conventionally achieved by the reflector walls and/or by a lamella grid. A change of the shielding angle in the direction perpendicular to the lamp axis requires, for example, a change in the structural height of the electrical devices, which requires a change in the housing. Likewise, the remodeling of a directly emitting light units into an indirectly emitting light unit according to the conventional technique requires a complete replacement of the reflector. Accordingly, a great number of individual parts had to be manufactured for the individual light units and this increased the manufacturing costs.